Of Birthdays, haircuts and Knights of golden flea
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: More of my Alucard and Integra drabbles. Another set that includes the elusive bonus chapter. Rated T. Don't forget to read and review.
1. Noble knight of golden flea

Just some more of my Drabbles. Hopefully they are enjoyable. Don't forget to read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or related subjects.

* * *

"_KNIGHT, n.  
Once a warrior gentle of birth, Then a person of civic worth, Now a fellow to move our mirth. Warrior, person, and fellow --no more: We must knight our dogs to get any lower. Brave Knights Kennelers then shall be, Noble Knights of the Golden Flea, Knights of the Order of St. Steboy, Knights of St. Gorge and Sir Knights Jawy. God speed the day when this knighting fad Shall go to the dogs and the dogs go mad."_

_-Ambrose Bierce _

Integra watched the Vampire eat the raw steak with intense blue eyes. Walter had taken care to bandage her arm where her uncle had shot her and left her sitting in the kitchen with the vampire. His hair hung over his face and the fork disappeared behind a curtain of it. Integra watched with interest. The Steak sat in a pool of blood on the plate and Integra could smell it. How could he want more blood when he had just slaughtered half the men her uncle had brought with him to the basement?

"Alucard," Integra said and looked at him.

"Yes, my master?" He said back looking at her though a part in his hair. He smirked at her and she sunk into her chair as if trying to disappear. "Are you a vampire?"

"You know the answer to that, Little mistress," he said as she looked a bit embarrassed. He continued to smirk and he turned to look at Walter in the doorway. "Hello, Walter." The vampire smiled at the old butler and gave a curious head tilt in his direction, as if acknowledging something invisible between the two men. Walter ignored the vampire and headed straight to Integra.

"Will you be alright, Sir Integra?" he asked the girl carefully. "Would you prefer to go to your room?"

"No. I'm fine here, Walter," she said and looked at her new vampire. "I am just learning."

Walter threw a glare over his shoulder at the vampire and nodded, standing again. "Then we will only be a few more minutes." The Butler left the kitchen again.

Integra turned to the vampire. "Are you supposed to be a knight?" She whispered to him, leaning across the table to ask.

Alucard smiled and leaned forward again. "Yes. I am a knight, to you fair young maiden."


	2. A very Merry Un Birthday

_There are three hundred and sixty-four days when you might get un-birthday presents ... and only one for birthday presents, you know.  
- __Lewis Carroll _

Integra awoke in the morning to find the vampire waiting for her. He smiled and she looked at him quizzically. There was something about him that made her feel unnerved. As if at any moment he would drop a dead animal onto her bed and leave it there. He was not above gifts. He simply looked at her and waited for her inquisition.

"What, Alucard?" she finally asked him, becoming annoyed with his staring.

"It's a special day today," he said to his master. "Today is a birthday."

Integra rose an eyebrow at her pet vampire. It wasn't his birthday and it wasn't Walter's so he could only mean her own. Integra sighed. She had been so busy getting familiar with everything around her that she had completely forgotten her own birthday. Somehow, Alucard had remembered even though Integra had never seen the vampire to celebrate birthdays. It didn't seem possible to her. She nodded to him.

"And?" She asked Alucard tactlessly.

He frowned at his master and stood. "We shall celebrate!" he told his master and moved toward her, pulling her from her bed with a quick scoop. She screamed at him and wiggled to escape. Integra had no idea what the vampire's idea of celebration was, but she didn't want to find out. The Vampire carried her, in her pajama's, down the stairs to the kitchen where he finally set her down. The lights were out except a candle lit in the middle of the room. Integra frowned and looked at Alucard.

"What's that?" she asked him warily. He simply pushed her toward it. Integra found it to be a cake, baked in that kitchen no less. She turned and looked at the vampire who egged her on with eyes like rubies. "Who baked this, Alucard?" she asked and looked at the cake with the candle glowing brightly on it.

"Ah, Master, I did," He told her and smirked as if culinary arts was something to be amused with. Integra looked at him with surprise.

"You baked this, Vampire?" she asked and looked the cake over again. She smiled. It did look very good. "Well. I suppose a very happy birthday to me then." she said and began standing on tiptoes to blow the candle out but felt two hands grab her around the wait and lift her up. Alucard held her up and she blew her candles out. The kitchen went dark then and Integra felt the vampire set her down and move away. The lights came on immediately.

"Happy birthday, Master," he smirked and put a finger in the icing of the cake, eating it off his fingertip with a satisfied smiled.


	3. The most expensive haircut

_"Don't ask your barber whether you need a haircut."_

_-Daniel S. Greenburg_

Integra loomed over the vampire. This would be the only chance she would have to loom over him and she was taking it. It had only been a week since her uncle's death and now they were rapidly settling into things as the Hellsing Director and weapon. She was investigating her office quarters when the vampire appeared and smirked at her.

"Are you going to run about looking like that, then?" Integra asked the vampire. "You really should get a haircut."

Alucard turned and looked at her. "Then why not give me one, Master?"

Integra raised her eyebrow and scoffed. He couldn't be serious. She was twelve and he wanted her to give him a haircut. Ridiculous. She looked at him and found that he wore an expression of complete seriousness. Integra smirked. He would regret it.

"Fine," she said and opened the drawers in the desk, searching for a pair of scissors. When she located them in the top left drawer she pulled them out and snipped them a bit, testing them and the vampire. She wanted to see if he would change his mind and come to his senses. Nothing happened. "Sit down, Alucard."

The vampire waved his hand and a chair shot across the room to the back of his legs. He sat down and folded his hands neatly. Integra walked up behind him and took a lock of hair in her hand. She cut it off without much hesitation. Integra loomed over him now, standing on her tiptoes to see the vampire's hair properly. Alucard waited patiently. He didn't say anything as Integra chopped his hair off and he didn't say anything as he watched it fall to the tile floor. She cut the back short and left the front too long and sighed looked at the mess she'd made of the vampire's hair.

"Alucard," she mumbled. "I've messed it up, now. You shouldn't have let me do that."

Alucard stood and smirked at his master. He ran a hand over his haircut. "It's fine, Master. It will do. You have done well."

Integra blushed and looked up at her vampire. He held his hand out to her. "Come, we will show Walter."

Integra took his hand and let him lead her out of the study.


	4. BONUS: Chaise lounges and no kiss backs

BONUS Chapter! Woot! Enjoy.

* * *

_Birthdays? yes, in a general way;  
For the most if not for the best of men:  
You were born (I suppose) on a certain day:  
So was I: or perhaps in the night: what then?  
__- __James Kenneth Stephen_

Integra lay on the chaise lounge when the vampire entered. He smiled at his master as he entered to see her. She still wore her birthday dress as she looked out the window. The guests had long since gone and Walter was in the ballroom cleaning up the messes. Alucard shut the door to her room soundlessly. Integra perked up and turned her head to look at him. A cigar burned down in her fingers. She blinked for a moment at the vampire and then smiled at him.

"You weren't at the party, Alucard," she said and inhaled from the cigar.

"No, my Master. I do not like parties of such grandeur," he said and took a few steps toward his master, until he was standing at her side. He looked down at her on the lounge. Her thin frame was concealed only by a black dress made of silk. He smirked. His Master, a beautiful woman of twenty- two now. She was so young only yesterday. Integra looked up at him over her creamy brown shoulder.

"What are you ogling, Alucard?" she asked the vampire with a frown. Integra leaned forward and stubbed her cigar out in an ashtray. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders in waves and reveled her back to the vampire for only a moment. She sat up straight just as he reached out to touch her skin.

"That means you didn't get me anything for my birthday, then, did you, Vampire?" she smirked. It was obviously a joke, but Alucard sat on the edge of the lounge and smirked at his master.

"No, I will give you something, Master," he said and took her hand carefully in his. He pulled the elbow length glove off and Integra sat still before him, watching him carefully. The glove slid of easily and Alucard let it fall to the floor next to his feet as he looked at the young woman's hand. He studied the lines in her palm and the spiral of her fingerprints before bringing his lips forward and kissing her fingertips. Integra's mouth did not move from the straight line that it had become since he sat down.

The vampire smiled at his master and carefully his tongue moved from his mouth and licked her fingertip and Integra gave a shiver as he blew on it. She attempted to pull away, but Alucard held her tight and bit her fingertip gently. He moved to the next one. Then the next, finally biting her ring finer harder and drawing blood. He tasted the sweet red liquid only a moment before Integra's hand was pulled from his grip. Alucard looked up at his master to see her smear the red substance on her lips as she placed the finger into her mouth.

Alucard lunged.

His lips met hers in a flurry and he tasted it in her mouth as he invited himself in. His clothed fingers traced a circle on her thigh as he kissed her. Integra finally pushed him away and scoffed.

"Of all the disobedient things to do!" she shouted at the vampire, who only smirked.

"Oh, then why did you kiss back, Master?"


End file.
